JesseHalliwell?
by coda KAZ 2Y5
Summary: Jesse's discovering a whole new side to himself, after his 22nd birthday, and he has the all new powers to show for it. Can he master them and save the ones he loves before it is too late? will be a charmed crossover
1. the calm before the storm

Jesse had been acting odd for almost a month now, and Shalamar was starting to get more than a little worried about the blond molecular she saw as her baby brother. It was nothing serious so far, he had missed a few meeting, disappeared for hours on end, and had once turned up back at sanctuary with a few nasty scrapes, but that had all been explained away at the time; something about breaking up a fight at a bar. Shalamar had noted the rise in his heart rate as he told the lie but decided not to push it, at the time it had not seemed important.

Nothing in his character had really changed, he was still good old Jesse, but sometimes, it seemed like he was holding something back. He had never been a particularly expressive person – hell even Emma struggled to read him a lot of the time - but Shal prided her self on knowing her lil' bro like no one else did, and, though she was reasonably sure the rest of the team had not noticed his strange behaviour, she was determined to get to the bottom of it.

She watched him in the dojo, fighting off the holographic GS Agents, and could see nothing wrong. He was as strong and fit as usual, perhaps even more so then normal, and the bad guys stood no chance. A glance at the computer monitor told her Jesse had almost finished his regular evening work out so she decided to try and spend some quality time with her best friend – something they had not had a lot of time for during the recent onslaught on GSA activity, which, combined with Jesse's disappearing acts had pretty much put paid to all the young mutant's down time.

'Hey, ' Shal called out to Jesse, not wanting to startle her friend into falling from the dojo, as she had once done, back when it was just her and Jesse living in Sanctuary with Adam – they had had such fun, still did, there were just more people to share the good times with now.

'Hey Shal,' Jesse answered, deactivating the training program and walking down the steps to meet her, 'what are you up to?'

'Nothing, I was kinda thinkin' we could catch a movie together, Emma and Brennan are at that new club in town, Adam will be in Miami for another few days yet, and I happen to know that Brennan picked up a couple of new DVDs from the mall the other week'

'Sounds great,' Jesse smiled at her happily, 'just let me grab a quick shower and change, I'll be about 10 minutes'

'Sure thing Jess, but know this; if you're too late I'll _will_ eat your pizza' Shalamar called after her friend's retreating back as he headed to his room. Smirking to herself, Shalamar headed down the hall, toward the large kitchen to grab a bag of microwave popcorn, chocolate shakes and their fresh- from-the-oven pizzas – extra cheese for Jess, meat feast for her – before heading back out into the common area to start the movies. Shal knew for a fact that her team mate had been over seas on a mission when 'Hackers' was shown at the movies and the fact he had forgotten the DVD release date just showed how much he had on his mind at the moment…

Still, tonight was going to be a chance for both of them to relax, unwind and enjoy each other's company. She had been looking forward to some quality time with her little bro' for a while, and as she settled next to him on the large couch in the common area, in front of the huge TV, Shalamar could think of nowhere better to be in all of sanctuary.

A loud noise woke her at around 1.30 am, by her watch, and she glanced around to find herself curled up with Jesse, bathed in the blue 'not in use' light from the TV screen, Adams voice rousing them both from slumber.

'Shalamar, Jesse, the arsonist has struck again, down at the dock's warehouses, I need you two to grab the helix and get down there, quick as you can and see if you can grab him before he escapes.'

'We're on it Adam,' Jesse's voice gave away no trace of the fact he had only woken a few seconds ago, and the young molecular was on his feet on the way to the hanger, before Shal could even process the long sentence Adam had just subjected her sleep addled brain too. 'Come on Shal, ' Jesse called over his shoulder.

* * *

I know it's kinda short and boring, but it's my first fan fic. Any comments are welcome, and if you think it's any good, i'll try to update soon.

coda KAZ2Y5


	2. Missing

The helix was freezing cold, as it always was when it had to be used in the middle of the night, so Shal sat still and shivered while trying her best to pay attention as Adam relayed the details of their unexpected, late night mission. It seemed a new mutant with the power to conjure fire balls was wreaking havoc outside a club on the outskirts of town, a friend of Brennan's had called to ask for help, so here they were.

'Shalamar, I need you to try and find out what happened to set him off, while Jesse tries to calm him down, is that alright?' Adam asked over the comlink, breaking her out of her trance, 'yeah, sure Adam, that's cool, we'll keep in touch'

'We're about to land, better buckle up Shal,' Jess called over his shoulder as Adam disconnected his comlink.

'Right oh, captain,' She grinned as the wild, and obviously slept on blond bangs shook with their owners laughter at her endearment. The girls at the club would think her little brother's hair was incredibly sexy and he would go home with at least 3 numbers she knew, but to her it was just too cute! Her thought were rudely interrupted for the second time that night as the helix, touched down on the roof of a warehouse near the club where the new mutant had been spotted before the fire fight broke out.

' we'll split up, I'll see what's going on inside, and you go look for this guy,' Shal said as she and Jesse left the chilly helix for the icy roof top, and headed for the fire escape.

40 minutes later and Shalamar was starting to get a little worried.

'Adam,' she called softly, 'Adam can you hear me?'

'I'm right here Shalamar,' came the reassuring voice, 'what's going on, I thought you said you'd stay in contact?'

'Sorry Adam, but I did what you said and went inside to talk to someone, while Jesse went to see what was going on, and I haven't seen him since we split up, I'm starting to wonder where he could have got to.' She replied in as apologetic a tone as she could, given how concerned she was for her little brother's safety. Adam seemed to sense this as he said

'I'm sending Emma and Brennan down to help you look, meet them in front of the club in about 5 minutes.'

'Thanks Adam,' came the weary reply.


	3. the search

By 5 in the morning, they were all, exhausted, aching, and still unsure as to the whereabouts of their team mate. Adam had tried unsuccessfully to electronically engage the tracking device in Jesse's comlink, but it had remained as unresponsive as when Shalimar had first tried over four hours ago, when she had first realised the blond molecular was missing. The team was on the way back to Sanctuary to grab a couple of hours sleep and regroup before heading out again later in the day.

'I'm fine Adam,' Shalimar's tired voice echoed around the lab, as Adam tried to talk her into giving up the search for the night, 'I don't need to sleep, I won't be able to anyway, not until I know Jesse is safe.' She insisted.

'Shal, I know how you feel, but you being out there dead on your feet is not going to help Jesse.' Adam knew his words were harsh, but there seemed no other way to get through to the frightened young woman. 'Besides, it's obvious he isn't just lost or you guys would have found him by now and if he's been taken by someone they're probably not stupid enough to run the risk of bumping into any of you, and have got him miles away by now… Shalimar, his comlink has been inactive since he dissapeared, so whoever did this knows what they're doing. The best way we can help is for all of you to get rested and work out a coordinated search with members of the new mutant underground…. I'

'Okay Adam, I get it, and I'm sorry. I'm just worried is all…we'll start to head back to you now,' came the defeated reply.

'I'll see you here,' came the soft reply, as the communication link was severed.

'We're all worried, Shal,' Emma murmured, coming up quietly behind her friend, 'But we're going to find him.'

'I know Em, let's just get back to Sanctuary okay?' Shalimar managed a brief watery smile, before turning to Brennan as he walked on to the rooftop where she and Jesse had left the helix a few hours before. 'You ready to go?' she asked.

'Actually no, that's what I came up here to tell you. I have a place to start our search' he said.


	4. discovering truths

A/N: I am sooooo sorry, but I have been in away with no internet access for weeks, I just got back so here's the update I wrote on the plane…

* * *

The docks are freezing at this time, dusted in an icy layer, the cold, harsh wind warning away the faint hearted and daring the brave to seek what they will around the darkened corners and shadowed doorways.

A shudder runs through Emma. She is watching Shalimar's reactions and knows from her hiss of fury, strangely entwined with a whimper of emotion, that she has caught the scent of Jesse's blood, as the coppery taste is present on her own tongue, without Shal's senses, her 'big sister's' reaction is all she needs to tie the taste to their team mate.

'Come on,' Brennan murmured, feeling the girl's tension mount along with his own, rising in automatic response to the sickening feeling in the gut that they all felt when one of their number was in danger or hurt in any way. The two at once brought anxiety to a fever pitch, 'Shal, can you show us the way?' he asked hesitantly, knowing full well he was asking her to follow the scent of her little brother's blood.

'Yes,' setting off immediately, weaving through the alleys and running over the uneven concrete, as fast as she could as the scent grew stronger. _It's not all his, _she realisedshe had been concentrating so hard on Jesse she had over looked the other scents in the blood, now they were to close to be ignored any longer. She felt her heart lift a little even as it beat faster with her exertion, he was not as badly hurt as she had first feared,_ now maybe if we can just find him, he'll be ok,_ she prayed as the hope in her heart spurred her on and she ran faster, dodging the cracks in the ground, litter and general dock-side debris as they came closer to the water.

The group slowed to a jog then walk.

'Shal?' Emma asked quietly, unsure of the reason for the delay.

'Shhhh,' she hissed back. 'They're in there'. All eyes turned to the darkened warehouse in front of them. It was pitchy black, and all that could be seen as they swiftly pressed themselves against the rough wall on the right side of the alley they had stopped in and crept towards the huge building. Emma's heels, worn under the impression she would be clubbing, not roaming the streets, clicked loudly, so she slipped them off, grateful for the dry weather meaning there were no puddles for her to step in.

It hit her as she drew closer, the terrible cold seeping into her mind, an dall she knew eas that whoever was in that warehouse with Jesse's blood, and hopefully, if Shalimar's determined expression was anything to go by, Jesse himself, was as evil to the core as anything could ever be and she wanted to be nowhere near it. Her head clouded as a feeling of complete hopelessness descended her and she stopped, making Brennan walk into her with a soft flump.

'What are you doing?' he demanded quietly

'Brennan, oh God I don't know, but it's evil Brennan, pure evil,' She choked, unable to express the terror she felt inside at the mere presence of whoever, _no _she though_ whatever, there is no way that's human_ was enough to make her want to run a thousand miles just to get it out of her head. She tried to bring up her barriers but she was to disorientated and felt her control begin to slip as she backed away into Brennan. Her heart telling her to go forward and help the other two save Jesse, while her body reacted to its most primal instinct; fear.

In the eerie silence that had filled the warehouse turned battlefield, Jesse easily heard the thump outside, along with the would-be silent footfalls that signalled the arrival of others into their area, any innocents stumbling on to their fight would surely be hurt, if not killed. He tried to signal his companions but at the same time their opponents launched their next attack. Fire rained down on his position, crouching behind a pile of crates, and he heard one of his own side cry out in pain. He dashed from the cover into the open, catching the movement out of the corner of his eye as someone entered the warehouse, but he was too focused on his friend's whereabouts to pay, much attention. _god I wish the others were here right now_ he thought desperately.

'Chris!' Jesse yelled through the smoke, moving as fast as he could toward the small sounds of pain emanation from his fallen companion.

'Jess,' came the strained reply, 'I'm over here'

At last Jesse got to where he could kneel down next to Chris, crouched behind an old forklift to shield them both from the flames the enemy continued to assail them with.

'How bad?' he asks, well yells over the whooshing are roaring of flames.

'I'll be okay, as soon as we're out of here,' the yelling is too much for Chris, and his throat seems to dry up, as if the flames around them evaporated it themselves. _Not actually that unlikely _he acknowledges grimly, within his own mind. The fire was burning impossibly close, when another voice cut through the smoke.

'Come out little witches, you can't hide forever.' It almost crooned.

_Bastard _Jesse thought_ why is it bad guys can always talk while good guys have to yell, like in the movies where the heroes run and run and the mean dudes just walk after them and still catch them; it's just not fair._

'I only wanna play,' the voice says again. And then…

'Fuck you asshole' Wyatt!. Jesse's heart lifts as he hears the telltale signs of a potion bottle crashing to the floor. The fire-rain stops. 'Guys?' Wyatt's voice is hesitant filled with worry.

'Over here Wy,' Jesse calls out and within seconds his brother is there at his side.

' Jess,' relief floods the name, but is gone the moment Wyatt sets eyes on the now unconscious figure in his arms, 'oh my God, Chris.'

'it's okay,' Jesse assures him, placing his hands over his older, yet not oldest, brother's chest, just like Leo had shown him only weeks before.

'You can do it Jess,' Wyatt whispers in the clearing smoke. And it helps for a second later a bright blue/white light spills from Jesse's hands and Chris begins to stir, the wounds on his abdomen healing before their eyes. ALL their eyes.

'Jesse?' Shalimar's voice is low in wonder and confusion, as all three brothers spun to face her, Chris on his feet again sooner than he should be despite Jesse's help. 'What was that?'

'Shal please I can explain,' Jesse started towards her, just as Brennan and Emma appeared in the doorway,

* * *

Well, hope you liked it after such a long wait. I'm not sure about the end so please let me know what you thought 


	5. reunion

'Shal?' Jesse's voice was pleading as he stepped toward his team mates.

His appeal received no reply. Shalimar stood and stared transfixed at the spot on Chris's body where the near fatal wound had been, not seconds before.

'Shal? Come on Shal, please, talk to me,' Jesse begged, walking right up to her, and shaking her slightly by the shoulders.

Brennan and Emma exchanged confused looks.

'Um, Jess?' Emma asked hesitantly, 'are you okay?'

'Bro, where have you been? We've been looking for you all night,' Brennan said, not moving, but taking in his surroundings. The smoke was starting to settle, and the outlines of a large standard, warehouse-ish storage lot, coming into sharper focus with every passing second. Jesse didn't answer; his eyes remaining locked with Shal's as they seemed to hold some sort of private telepathic conversation. Just as he was about too ask Emma to try and sense what was going on between their team mates, he noticed the other two people in the room. His feet slid automatically into an offensive posture, ready to take out any threat posed by the strangers

Jesse noticed the movement ,'Brennan, don't, it's okay' he practically yelled, quickly, but definitively, deciding that any hand to hand combat between his brothers and his friends would defiantly constitute 'getting off on the wrong foot' 'they're with me.' He told the dark haired man.

'Brennan?' Wyatt repeated, 'Wait,' he looked at Jesse, then back at the other three, 'you guys are Mutant X?' he asked.

'Well, yeah,' Emma replied, immediately wary, how much had Jesse told these strangers about them?

'Well that's okay then,' the blonde man laughed, before turning once again to Jesse, 'you could've said dude, I was getting' ready to kick some more demon butt!'

'Sorry if you're a paranoid freak!' Jesse shot back humorously. he took a step back from Shalimar, seemingly shocking her back to herself.

'Oh my God, Jess, I was so worried about you,' she choked, eyes filling with tears as she suddenly threw herself into his arms, 'I'm so glad you're okay,' she continued, bordering on hysteria as she refused to let Jesse out of her tight hold on his waist, 'Don't worry, whatever is wrong with your powers Adam can fix it as soon as we get you back to Sanctuary.'

'There's nothing wrong with his powers,' Wyatt told her indignantly coming up to stand next to Jesse, as he managed to pull free of Shal's vicelike grip 'in fact they're…'

'Wy, how 'bout you let us explain huh?' Chris suggested quietly, moving to join the group that had been formed around Shalimar, stumbling slightly with the effort it took his battered body to move unassisted, only to be caught around the waist from each side as both of his siblings reacted to his surprised yelp of pain.

'I guess my party trick didn't work as well as we thought huh?' Jesse asked sheepishly, as between him and Wyatt Chris was lowered down to sit on a nearby pile of boxes.

'It's a whole lot better than it was 2 minutes ago, lil bro,'' Chris assured him, as he settled back on to the support, 'all the same I think I'd kinda like to…'

'Lil bro'?' Shalimar questioned suddenly, frowning and looking thoroughly taken aback, 'Jess, what is he talking about?'

Jesse only sighed, so badly not wanting to get involved with what he knew would be a long and difficult story to tell, especially in the middle of the freezing cold dockside. He turned to Mutant X.

'Did you guys come in the Double Helix?' he asked calmly, directing the question at Emma, as Brennan was currently involved in a staring match with Wyatt and Shal seemed to have once again retreated into her self in shock.

'um… sorry, yes we did, it's about a half mile away I'd say,' came the stunted but eventually complete reply.

'Good, then it looks like we're all going back to Sanctuary so Adam can patch you up' Jesse said decisively to a worryingly pale Chris, he turned to Shal, who looked him in the eyes right away, much to his relief, 'I promise I'll explain, just as soon as we get Chris some help okay?' He half asked, half pleaded.

'okay,' Shalimar smiled suddenly her demeanour changing dramatically, 'I trust you Jess, I'm just glad you're alright' she muttered in his ear as she pulled him in for another quick hug, ' well almost,' she smiled, drawing back covered in blood.

'Oh shit Shal, I'm sorry,' Jesse immediately started, hastily trying to wipe up the blood oozing steadily from a nasty cut along his lower arm, _stupid demons _he thought, remembering the glass that he had fallen on to earlier in the fight._ Damn, but I'd rather go through that again than have to explain this to them,_ he thought as he watched Brennan and Wyatt help heave Chris to his feet and heard Shal and Emma begin fuss over his own wound, giving a moment to be grateful that they seemed to have forgotten about all their questions, Jesse began to follow the others, but as they all headed out into the dawn all he could think was; _What am I gonna tell them?_


	6. back to Sanctuary

I'm really sorry this took so long, i have been hvaing security issues on my laptop after the trip to China, it is fine now, so here is chapter 6.

* * *

The flight to Sanctuary passed in near silence, with only Chris' harsh, shallow breathing breaking the tension. Finally Brennan guided the jet through the holographic cliff face and into the hanger. Adam met them as soon as they touched down.

'Jesse... I'm so glad you're okay, we were worried sick!' he exclaimed, moving quickly towards the disembarking figures, as soon as it was safe to do so. 'Are you hurt?' he asked the young man, mindful of the blood seeping down his arm. Jesse followed his gaze.

'No, it's not bad, um…can you take a look at Chris though?' he asked hesitantly.

For the first time Adam noticed the two strangers who had come home with his team. One of them clearly hurt, hanging between Jesse and the other, and in obvious pain. Though no wounds were obvious, from the state of the dark haired young man Adam concluded that something was defiantly wrong.

'Of course,' he assured Jesse, his trust in the youngest member of his team unwavering, knowing Jesse must trust these individuals to bring them to Sanctuary. 'bring him through to the lab and I'll get set up as fast as I can, um… Jesse…is he…'

'No, no he's not,' Jesse answered, realising Adam had been about to ask if Chris was a new mutant or not. He was eager to steer well clear of the topic of powers for the time being, at least until he'd had a chance to talk to Shal…

'Wy, Jess,' Chris moaned pitifully as he was lifted from his brother's hold on to the gurney Adam had waiting and pushed toward the entrance to the main part of Sanctuary. Jesse had healed the visible wounds, on Chris's chest and abdomen, but the internal damage had been more difficult and, in a state of panic in the middle of battle, his concentration had not been all it could have been.

'It's okay Chris, we're right here,' Wyatt assured his younger brother quietly, jogging slightly to keep up with Brennan and Adam's swift movements with the gurney. Adam,it was clear, had no idea what was wrong with the injured man in front of him – there were no marks on him.

'What actually happened?' he asked the room, not particularly minding who answered him, knowing from the silence that the debriefing later on would not be boring in any way. Jesse ignored him, turning instead to the other man behind him, as Chris was wheeled into the lab by Adam and Brennan.

'Wy, do you think it might help if I tried again,' he asked.

'I dunno Jess,' came the answer. 'it couldn't hurt I suppose, but maybe we should wait and see what your friend here thinks is wrong before we panic too much,' he smiled reassuringly, 'and besides, if Chris really needs healing we can just call Dad and get him to do it'

'Yeah, I know, it's just…'

'Wait a minute…Dad?' Shalimar's hair flew out behind her as she turned sharply away from the window into the lab, through which she had been watching Adam set up the scan. 'Your father got in touch again? How dare he? After all the trouble he called last time, Jesse you can't be serious he nearly got you killed, I…'

'WHAT' Wyatt yelled, don't you dare say such things about our father! You ought to show a little more res…'

'Wy! It's okay. She doesn't mean Dad. She means the man I grew up thinking was my father. I told you about him remember?' Wyatt obviously did remember from the way he nodded slightly and seemed to deflate a little as the indignance, flowed out of him. Jesse's triad continued however as he turned to the other mutant he thought of as an older sister. 'So no Shal, Noah hasn't tried to get in touch again, it's… complicated.'

'Jesse,' Emma piped up, 'you're not really making sense right now, I think we should just go grab some coffee, put something on your arm, and wait for Adam to find out what's wrong with your friend, before you start trying to explain.'

'Yeah Em, I think you're right.' Jesse glanced at Shalimar, 'it's a long story, and I don't wanna have to tell it twice.'

Just as Shalimar seemed about to argue a loud crash distracted them, and all 4 whipped around to face the lab, only for their views to be obstructed by a cloud of black smoke, that filled the room, making it impossible for even Shal's feral sight to make out Adam and Chris.

'Demons,' Wyatt yelled, hurtling immediately toward the door only to find it sealed shut. With a quick look over his shoulder he weighed the odds, before orbing out and on to the other side of the glass. He figured they would be telling Jesse's team mates about magic soon anyway, and right now his highest priority was keeping his little brother, and Adam – who was after all and innocent - safe from what ever was filling the room with smoke. He felt Jesse orb into the room next to his, having brought Brennan, Sahilmar and Emma with him. As the mutants looked around dazedly, the two brothers spread out through the lab. Fireballs began to fly, and Jesse fell back, using telekinesis to defend himself and his friends, as Wyatt went on to look for the other two in the smoke. It was ridiculous. The room was only small but it seemed huge as Wyatt stumbled around feeling for the bed on which his brother had lain, dodging fireballs on the way. Then, suddenly, it stopped. The fire was gone and the smoke began to clear.

'Guys?' Adam's voice sounded awful, as he stumbled from the corner of the room, his clothes and hair blackened with smoke, his voice hoarse. Brennan ran forward to support him, as Jesse orbed out again, to fetch some water for him, and Wyatt hunt for Chris. It soon become clear he was no longer there, the demons had taken him. As Jesse orbed in with a glass he handed it to Adam, before looking to his brother. With a slight shake of his head Wyatt conveyed the terrible message; Chris was not there. Not noticing the looks on the boy's face's Shalimar turned to Jesse.

'What the hell was that?' she demanded.


End file.
